Waves of Blue
by tsubasahope
Summary: AU While at a summer beach house, four-year-old Sam finds an injured merboy by the name of Danny. A few years later, she finds the same merboy... In a hidden room at Amity Park Aquarium? DXS
1. Waves of Blue

**A/N: I've always wanted to do a MerdannyXSam fic. This is just something fluffy and cute for those people out there. This is a oneshot. If you want an ongoing story then please mention it in your review. If I get enough demand, then I will think up a story plot for this. Also, his name will be Danny because I own no rights to Danek, Feri-san's awesome character. I will be using her representation of Danek. And now, disclaimers. **

**Sam: DISCLAIMER: The author owns nothing. Danek and his appearance is owned by the lovely Feri-san! **

**By the way: no, this is not paedophile love. Sam just has a tiny puppy crush on Danny. And Danny loves Sam as a sister figure. Get your mind out of the gutter peoples!**

Waves of Blue

Sam knew she shouldn't be out this late. She knew her mother would be scolding her is she found out. She had specifically forbidden Sam to go out to the sea much less in the night. But the sea had drawn her like a siren's song. She loved the clear blue waters and the creatures in it and she longed to be able to swim out into the ocean and meet them all.

Her tiny feet toddled across the pearly white sand. In her haste to meet the sea, she had forgotten her shoes.

It was dark and the only illumination was the numerous amounts of stars in the sky. Her short, ebony hair swept her shoulders as she picked up the hem of her annoyingly long dress and let the waves lick her feet. She giggled, letting the cold yet soothing water run in between her toes. Her small hands cupped some water and she sent it flying into the air, the shimmering beads falling back into the sea. Sam soon had her fill of playing with the water's edge and decided to explore the tide and the cliffs.

She carried a small twig with her and dragged a trail behind her while she walked. A large sea cave soon caught her attention.

Sam had heard ghost stories about these things. About ghosts living in caves such as the one she was about to enter. She had heard that they ate your soul or took you away if you got close enough. She had heard that at times, there would be odd moaning sounds coming from these kinds of caves and that it would be a spirit that was at unease. She sat at the entrance, smiling as she remembered all of these stories.

"Help," a voice penetrated her train of thought. It was quiet and almost seemed like a whisper of the wind but it came again, a bit louder, "Help." Sam scrambled up as quickly as her four-year-old, under-developed legs would let her, preparing to make a run for it.

"Hello?" she hesitantly took a step into the cave, "Is anyone there?"

"Help," the voice came louder this time. She took a few more steps into the darkness.

"Where are you?" she called out. Her footsteps quickened as she tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Here," a small emerald light came from the end of the tunnel. Sam made a sharp turn and gasped.

In front of her, was a mermaid. Or merboy, so to speak. He looked about 16 or 17 and had the purest white hair Sam had seen. His handsome eyes were also an apple green and seemed to be glowing along with his pulsating malachite hand, the light which Sam had followed. But what was the most noticeable were his tail, ears, and arms. Instead of ears were fins, black with white webbing. His tan arms were also covered with spines of onyx black. And most of all, he had a long, pitch black-striped, gray tail that curved majestically around his body..

She dropped her twig with a clatter.

* * *

Danny was having a shitty day. First, he had had a large fight with his father, King of Atlantis. That had not ended well and he decided to swim to his secret spot near the shore, the sea cave. It was his sanctuary away from life and it was only habitable at high tide: He loved it. But then, something happened. Something sinister and evil.

A shark.

Sharks were common in the waters but they almost never came near merpeople dwellings. Merpeople dying from shark attacks were rare but not nonexistent. They were also mostly sighted around places with serious bloodshed.

He blanked, not showing any fear and moved to a battle stance. He was brought up to not show any sign of weakness.

And all of a sudden, it attacked. The teeth latched onto his tail at the last second Danny tried to move away. They sunk into his flesh and drew crimson blood. He cried in pain before sinking his arm spines into the shark's underbelly.

"Let go!" his hands glowed before he blasted a green jet of water at the shark. It hit the eye of the shark and caused its teeth to unlatch from his tail. Danny sunk to the sandy bottom as he watched the shark swim off.

He groaned, blood seeping out of his wounded tail. He tried swimming a couple of feet. Pain surged and he fell back with an audible thump. He was stuck.

Danny blanched when he felt the tide receding and the moon rising. He would run out of light soon and that would mean nobody would be able to find him until sunrise. At this rate, he was going to die of blood loss. Summoning up the rest of his breath, he discarded all his pride and called for help. His 'help' came in the form of a pale 4-year-old human girl that was ogling at him as of now.

* * *

"Y-You're a mermaid," she pointed out blatantly. He nodded slowly, annoyed that she had called him a mer_maid_. 

"I'm a merman," he pointed out, eyes twitching slightly. Sam turned scarlet and nodded sheepishly.

"Wow, I've never seen a merman before." Her eyes scanned his tail until they landed on the pool of blood around his wound. Her eyes widened with revulsion.

Instantly, she bolted out of the cave. The green light in his palm died down.

"H-Hey!" Danny yelled after her hoarsely, his only hope of surviving disappearing, "Don't go!" But it was too late. She was gone. He moaned miserably, closing his eyes and preparing for death. Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Sam quickly ran back to her family's summer house, ignoring the fact that her tender feet were being cut up with tiny rocks and bits of shells. She tiptoed quietly into the kitchen and fished out a first-aid kit and a large flashlight. On her way out, she grabbed a box of chocolate. She smiled before running out again. Finally! A real adventure.

Sam sped back into the cave, hoping that the merboy was still there. He was sleeping now, his injured tail curled around his battered body. She grinned and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and poured some on the wound. A hiss alerted her that he was awake.

"What the fuck was that?!" Danny opened his eyes menacingly, ready to rip the creature that hurt him to shreds. He saw the little girl back with the evil bottle in her hand. She whimpered and backed away. He dropped his guard, lowering his hand. "No. Stop. I didn't mean that." He relaxed and allowed her to come back slowly. Hesitantly, Sam wiped off the blood and antiseptic with a cotton ball.

"This will clean up the boo-boo," she explained, "That's what mommy told me." He winced as she poured more and rubbed it into his wound none too gently. Sam pulled out what looked like gauge and clumsily tried to bandage the cut. Her little hands tried the best they could to bind the wound but to no avail.

Danny watched her. He silently growled in annoyance when she couldn't bandage his injury properly. He had to keep reminding himself that she was a child and didn't know any better, which helped him to keep some of his anger in check. She moved onto his arms and did a better job than on them than on his tail. After she had finished, she sat next to him, exhausted.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to him, "I'm not very good at taking care of owies. Are you hungry?"

Now that he thought about it, his stomach rumbled. What he would give for some nice warm cuttlefish right now. She smiled and offered him a smooth brown object.

"Eat it," she motioned to her mouth like he was a child. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn't stupid. He hesitantly took the object and popped it into his mouth. Warmth and a taste he couldn't name enveloped his senses. He motioned for more. She handed him the box.

"Yummy, huh?" she giggled, "I'm Sam by the way. I live in the house right on the beach." Danny looked up at her cherub face. She seemed innocent and very curious about him.

"My name is Danny, Prince of Atlantis," he stated proudly, pointed slightly to his necklace which was a chest plate with a jewel cut into the letter D.

"Atlantis?" she perked up, staring at it with interest, "Cool! I want to go see!" Danny smirked. She was like any other fantasizing child, wanting adventure and action.

"You're not a mermaid," he pointed out. Her bubble of happiness deflated.

"Oh," her grin wilted, "But will you take me there with you one day?" Her eyes sparkled with so much hopefulness that Danny couldn't help but nod. After all, would she remember all this when she grew up?

"One day, I'll find you and take you to Atlantis," Danny smiled at her. Sam nodded, fervently.

"Will we swim with dolphins and go explore underwater caves?" she asked, excited.

"Whatever you want," Danny fingered one of his many bracelets, contemplating if he should give it to her as a gift of appreciation.

For the rest of the night, they talked about what they were going to do when Sam became a mermaid, their overbearing parents, and anything else she wanted to voice out.

Danny felt at ease with this human girl. She was an insightful little thing and seemed to make friends with him right away. In this one night, he had already grown very attached to her, like a brother to a sister.

"Uh oh," Sam watched as light entered the cave. The sun was rising. "I have to get home. Mommy will be mad."

Sam got up and dusted off her dress. Danny watched her in silence.

"Bye bye," she waved. She started out the cave.

"Wait!" Danny grabbed hold of her arm. He winced as his wound was disturbed. He pulled off the silver bracelet embedded with light colored green jewels and slid it on Sam's wrist. "Wear this as a token of my gratitude."

Sam turned scarlet as her eyes went as wide as dinner plates when the bracelet shrank to fit perfectly on her.

"Thank you," she turned the bracelet around her wrist in fascination, "I'll keep it for forever!"

"Good bye, Sammy," he reached up and kissed her cheek. He smiled as her face turned redder.

"Bye, Danny," she smiled before hugging him, "I hope I'll see you again."

"I hope so too," he hugged her back, "Now go. Your mother must be very worried now." Danny watched as the little girl disappeared.

The world did have some humanity left in it, he thought as high tide swept the first-aid kit and the flashlight away. He felt much better as he swam away, back to Atlantis.

**A/N: There we go! Please review! This is my Valentine's Gift to all of you! Happy Valentine's Day! Oh, this is a oneshot by the way. If you want an ongoing story please tell me.**


	2. Waves of Azure

**Author: Due to the reviews I got (they were all wonderful), I am continuing Waves of Blue! It's going to be multichapter! So yay to all you people that wanted it to be! Now disclaimers from MerSammy! **

**Sam: Disclaimer: The author owns nothing but the plot. All credit goes to Butch Hartman and Feri san. **

**Author: (nods) Because they rock! **

The Waves of Azure

Light. Painful bright light. It hurt. It burnt his emerald eyes to look at it. How long? How long had the humans kept him in this fucking water chamber? Why was he here? He was supposed to be in his kingdom, ruling Atlantis. His heart ached and his chest felt heavy.

He commanded his arm to move but it refused. His eyes threatened to close again but he resisted. He needed to know. He needed to know where he was.

"Sir," a voice penetrated his brain. It sounded too loud and made his eardrums ring and throb senselessly. "The subject is awake."

It was a person in a lab coat scribbling on a clipboard. He wanted to rip the guy's head apart. The person looked at him through the clear wall, fascinated. Every motion he made was being noted down.

"Where am I?" he croaked. Danny winced. His voice sounded horrible and raw, like it hadn't been used for years. The memories; like a painful flood, they rushed into his head, bowling him over and knocking him almost unconscious again.

_He was swimming in the coral reef gardens. The sight of the brightly colored reefs calmed him. And as usual when he wandered through the scenic garden, his thoughts wandered to the Sam, the pretty little human girl._

_Danny fingered the place where his missing bracelet used to be and remembered whimsically about his claim on her. He had told her it was a gift but what he didn't tell her was that it was also a sign that she was his now. When she came of age, he would find her and bring her with him to his underwater palace and make her his queen._

_For now, he took comfort in visiting the surface periodically, looking at the stars and moon winking and illuminating the sky. The waves would lap his tail soothingly as he leaned on the jutting rock above his sea cave. It reminded him of the night with her. Her smiling face, her clumsy hands, and her kindness._

_On one of these excursions, Danny had spotted a ship. It was probably a boating ship; there was a net on the side. It was being lowered into the sea. His sea! Danny propelled himself through the water and to the side of the net. Whines and squeals nearly made him lose his hearing._

"_Help us!" the fish screamed pitifully in the net, "Help us! Help us!" _

"_Okay, okay. Pipe down," Danny gritted his teeth, his arm spines working to cut the tough material. The net gave way a little and the fish started streaming out. He looked triumphantly for a moment but it was quickly wiped away when he felt the net wrap around his tail and cut into his fin. It tugged on him._

_He was caught. He was as good as dead. _

_Danny struggled furiously, trying to cut the net. His spines ached from before and he was already too tired to keep fighting. He stopped, exhausted and bruised. The net slashed into his skin and tender webbing of his tail. It was pure torture and he bit his lip from screaming out loud._

_He waited for his impending doom as he was hauled out of the water and into the searing light._

"_Holy shit!" a man looking at him tried to comprehend what he saw, "A-A m-mermaid! Don! Don! Look at this!"_

"_Let me go, you foul human!" Danny snarled, writhing around, his vigor restored, "Let me go! I swear by Neptune's trident, I will rip out your vocal cords when I get out!"_

"_My lord," Don came and abruptly stopped when he saw Danny. His reaction was the same as the other man that had found Danny._

_The net was cut away and he was freed but then rough material was wrapped around his wrists. He did the first thing that came to mind._

_"Ow!" Don yelled, "He bit me! He bit me!" Blood entered his mouth and the man momentarily let go of him but the rope around Danny's wrists tightened and he was shoved into a large cramped barrel. His tail wrapped around him uncomfortably. He screamed in frustration and shook the barrel in a last ditch effort. It didn't work as he miserably expected and he slowly allowed himself the comfort of sleep._

_In a lab in Amity Park…_

_Danny groggily awoke. His head pounded and panged like he had hit in repeatedly on a rock. His green eyes searched around the tank he was held in. There was enough space for him to move in but he found that there was nothing in it, which meant he would be moved soon._

_"He's awake!" a person in a white piece of garment shouted in total surprise. Danny turned in surprise. More people in white rushed up, watching his every movement, recording them on a clipboard. Anger and fury flooded his every being and he hit his shoulders on the glass. Little did he know, the glass was bullet-proof, heat-proof, and laser-proof. Most of all, it was merpeople proof._

_"Let me out!" Danny felt blood starting to seep out of his hands. The people all 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the sight of his maroon blood. "Let me out, you bastards!"_

_He was so caught up in trying to free himself, he did not see a hand going behind him and grip his head._

_"What the fu-!" he screamed, before something was put on his mouth, nose, and neck gills. It felt chillingly wet and soft and though he tried not to, he sank into its embrace. The world before him went fuzzy and he knew no more._

"Remarkable!" a man with a gray beard looked at him, "The subject hasn't aged a day! Its body must react to the chemicals in the water that we have injected." It? He was an it? His eyes were alert now and he mustered a death glare. Nobody called him an it. Especially not some human scum.

"And if it was taken out?" the other man with the clipboard asked, monotonously.

"It would age normally and eventually die," he answered, solemnly.

Danny's eyes widened considerably. He was still 17? That was not possible! But as he slowly turned his head, it seemed true. His tail was still the same. The same markings and the same size. So was the length of his white hair and his arms. He truly had not aged a day. His head whirled and hurt even more from thinking about it. It was impossible. He refused to think it was true.

For now, he would sleep. Because no matter how much he hated being here, he could not resist the pull of drugged sleep.

"Sam," he whispered before closing his eyes and in his mind, he could see her smiling face, laughing. "Save me."

* * *

Sam tugged at her bracelet, as she always did when she was nervous or bored. Her eyes strayed to the light green jewels imbedded in it. She always wondered how she came to have it or how it refused to be taken off. The silver and perfectly cut jewels always mesmerized her as if reminding her of a secret promise from long ago.

"Furthermore, I want you to do your best today!" Mary Alice, the head of the Amity Park Aquarium chirped in her shrill, high-pitched voice. Sam liked the woman well enough, but her voice made nails on a chalkboard seem like Beethoven's sixth.

"Yes, Mrs. Furukawa," Both she and Valerie droned, fake smiles plastered on both their faces.

"Dismissed," Mary Alice turned away from them to the computer. As soon as they were out of earshot, Valerie started complaining.

"This bites," Valerie muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear, "Our first week as interns and we get stuck with cleaning the exhibit tanks. Stupid boy favoritism."

"Look on the bright side, Val!" Sam gave Valerie an encouraging smile as they arrived near the large tank with the killer whale. "The Tucker and Danny are having fun and we can visit them as much as we want as long as we get the work done by the end of the day."

"But it's not fair they can feed the dolphins and swim with them!" she ranted, "I studied the whole summer for this job!"

"Well, as long as we're here, we should make the best of it," Sam picked up the bucket with the cleaning supplies and handed them to Valerie. "After we finish, we can go see your love bunny and Danny."

"Cut it out," Valerie playfully punched Sam in the arm, "He is not! Speaking of love, how are things going with you and Danny?" They began scrubbing the tanks.

"There's nothing going on!" her face turned slightly pink. Her hands clenched around the sponge making her knuckles white.

"Right," she drawled out, "Don't deny it! He loves you."

"Yeah," Sam dropped the sponge in the bucket, absent-mindedly. "But I don't love him. I like him as a friend."

"You've got to stop leading him on," Valerie scolded her, "He's going to get the wrong picture." Sam said nothing. Truth be told, she didn't know why she became friends with Danny in the first place. Yes, he was kind, sweet, funny, and smart. But sometimes, when she looked at his face, she did not see blue eyes. She saw green. A beautiful startling green that made her heart jump. Maybe that was why she became friends with him.

As soon as they were done, they raced to the outside arena used for shows. They found Danny and Tucker in wet suits playing with a large killer whale.

"Val!" Tucker waved them over, carefully cradling his PDA away from the evil water as if it was a precious child, "Sam!"

"Hey Tuck," Sam waved, "Hi, Danny!"

"Hi, Sam," Danny waved enthusiastically, "I love being an intern here! Thanks for the referral!"

"You're welcome!" Sam nodded. In her peripheral vision, she could see Valerie whispering to Tucker. Probably another tactic to get Danny and her together.

"Sam!" Tucker called, "Valerie and I are going to get something to drink in the food court. We'll leave you and Danny here to talk. Bye!" And they were gone.

Sam hated these times. There were always these uncomfortable silences before both of them started speaking at the same time and then stopping abruptly.

"Sam?" Danny whispered. She noticed his cheeks stained a bright red.

"Oh god," Sam thought, turning her head to the clear waters of the pool, "He is not going to confess here!"

"S-Sam," his voice quivered now, his face turning blood red, "I-I…. er…. L-love…." He stepped closer to her. Sam stepped back only to slip and fall into the water.

Cold. Cool. The water felt serene like a lover caressing her face. Sam had always loved the water. She slowly opened her lilac eyes.

Her bracelet. It was…. glowing. Why was it glowing? She gently place her hand on the bracelet.

"Sam," she heard a beautiful boy's voice drifted into her ear. It sounded so familiar. "Save me." It sounded urgent and tired. Her heart ripped apart to hear such a sad voice. "Save me."

"Sam!" A hand pulled on her arm and in an instant, she was up on the pool side, coughing and choking up water. "Are you okay?" Danny's eyes were concerned and worried.

"Y-Yeah," Sam nodded, patting her chest a bit. The voice. She had recognized the voice. From where though? It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Are you sure?" his asked her, keeping a hold on her arm.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sam jerked her arm out of his grasp, "I just need some time to think." She stormed off into the building.

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Danny moaned, his body instantly sore and cold. The feeling of cool, unpolluted water felt like heaven as it pushed through his gills. His eyes snapped open and he twisted his body around. He felt around his back. It wasn't connected to wires as it was usually.

He felt free. Instantly, his ear fins picked up voices, right next to him.

"It's been in a comatose state for that long?" a shrill woman's pierced his ears. "How did he survive?"

"That's just it," that dreaded voice. It was the old scientist that always checked on him. His emerald eyes turned to slits. "It is barely alive and needs to be rehabilitated for a few days. Can I trust you to keep it safe for those few days?"

"You have my word," the woman whispered.

So he was free, for at least a few days. It felt soothing to be back in the cool water. His body moved lethargically through it, relishing each gulp of water that passed through.

He thought of escape and instantly knew it was futile. His body was too weak and where would he go after he had managed to lug himself out of the tank? He didn't know where he was. The mere idea of escape was foolish, he thought bitterly.

"Oh my God," the woman breathed as she stared at him, "You're an actual mermaid." Instantly, his brain remembered that he was not alone.

"Go away," Danny snarled. He tried blasting his way out. But, it didn't work. Why wasn't it working? Little did he know, there were too many chemicals in his body.

"You can speak!" she gasped.

"No, really?" he bit back sarcastically. She continued watching his every movement. It unnerved him but most of all, it pissed him off. "This is going to be fun." He thought mockingly, rolling his eyes. He sighed. The most he could do would be to use his 'freedom' for as long as he had it.

* * *

"How did I hear that voice?" Sam asked out loud. She gingerly touched the bracelet, willing it to speak or glow again. "I was in the water... and it was glowing..." Unconsciously, she had wandered to another part of the aquarium. One off limits. Her head hit something and she fell back.

"Ms. Manson!" a high-pitched voice shrieked at her, "You're not supposed to be here!" Mary-Alice picked her up.

"Sorry, Ms. Furukawa," Sam rubbed the sore spot on her head, "I sort of lost track of where I was going. Won't happen again. I swear." Her eyes flitted to the sign on the door. She did a double take. The door was labeled 'Utility Room'. Why would Ms. Furukawa be coming out of a utility room?

"You better be sure of that Ms. Manson or I'll have to revoke your internship," Mary-Alice reprimanded, "Now go back." Sam nodded stiffly, not attending to keep her promise. Curiosity got the best of her and she vowed to come and investigate.

Sam met Danny, Valerie, and Tucker at the entrance of the aquarium. Valerie looked at her accusingly and Tucker was comforting what seemed like a moping Danny.

"What did you do?" Valerie hissed at her.

"Nothing," she glared back, "I needed to blow off some steam. Danny?" She faced him. He looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah?" his voice rose slightly.

"Err... whatever you needed to tell me, can you tell me later?" Sam looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "There's a lot going on right now."

"Sure Sam," Danny gave her a cute smile. It was there again. Instead of laughing azure eyes, she saw mischievous green.

"Tucker," Sam turned to him, "Can you send blueprints for the building to my computer tonight?" Tucker nodded slowly, confused.

"Sure thing, why do you need them?" he asked.

"Just to check on something," she answered quickly.

* * *

Sam pulled on a night top and yanked the towel off of her ebony hair. She plopped herself down on her bed where her open computer lay. Instantly the screen buzzed to life and a small window indicated that she had mail.

In it were blue prints. Her face drained of all color as she scanned over them. She quickly picked up the phone and speed-dialed a number.

"Tucker," Sam smiled, glad to hear her friend, "I got the blue prints. I need to ask something though."

"Shoot," she heard Tucker at the end of the phone.

"Are you sure these blue prints are correct?" she pressed, "Are you sure there isn't, say, three doors in the west wing and four doors in the east?" Her heartbeat sped up as she waited for the answer she knew was going to come.

"No, I'm pretty sure," Tucker voiced affirmatively, "I got these from the company's own database. Courtesy of your local hacker, moi."

"Thanks Tuck," Sam's face turned even paler with every word he spoke. She hung up. A room that was not on the map and labeled 'Utility Room'. It screamed 'secrecy'.

She got up and pulled on a jacket before heading out toward the door. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

The Aquarium was, to put it in simple, magical at night. All of the pools and tanks were illuminated with lights and made the floors look as if a person was walking on water. Jellyfish, whales, and exotically colored fish added to the otherworldly atmosphere of the aquarium.

As an intern, she was given her own passkey. She hesitantly jogged past the place where the guard usually was. Surprisingly enough, no one was at the guard post.

Sam quickly walked to the door. Her eyes weren't lying to her. It was labeled 'Utility Room.' She stared at it for a moment before suddenly pressing her back against the wall. The door had swung open, blocking her from view. Her eyes widened in fear and her heartbeat quickened. Surely she'd be caught.

Instead, the door was left ajar and whoever opened it, was walking away. When Sam was sure the person had left, she slipped into the open door.

It was an ordinary room. There was nothing special and it really could've been a utility room but what really caught her attention was what was sitting in the middle of the room. A tank, like any other but what was sitting in it astounded her. A mermaid, sleeping at the bottom, his tail wrapped about his body protectively was in it.

"Holy-," Sam whispered. Her brain suddenly triggering a forgotten memory. One filled with forgotten adventures and promises. She stepped hesitantly to the tank, still not believing what was in front of her eyes.

Danny's ears pricked and he opened his eyes irritably. It was most likely the woman, coming back for more amusement. What he saw next though, made every thought except one leave his head.

"Sam?" he pressed his hands against the glass. The Sam he had known was a cute little 4-year-old with laughing violet eyes. The girl he was staring at was a beautiful blossoming young woman with knowledgeable violet eyes that were trained on him right now.

"D-Danny?" she pressed her hands flat against the glass on top of his. Those eyes. Those mischievous green eyes. The very ones that had plagued her for as long as she could remember.

His eyes flitted to her wrist and he saw the bracelet. The very bracelet that he had given her. Yes, it was indeed Sam.

**A/N: There you are! Realize that the pairing is DannyXSam. But which Danny? (evil laugh). You'll just have to find out. Please review if you like the story!**


	3. Waves of Aquamarine

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to the long-awaited Waves of Aquamarine! As you may have realized by now, I name my chapters after shades of blue. This time, it's a play on Danny's background so to speak and the color blue! I must confess now: This story was written because I was getting tired of authors starting a MerDanny story and not continuing it frequently enough so that readers may enjoy reading one. So I will try to do honor to Feri san's work! Please read and review! Now disclaimers. **

**MerDanny: The author owns no right to me. Feri san does. **

**Author: YEP! And now on to the story! **

Waves of Aquamarine

"D-Danny?" Sam's voice became hoarse and she blushed. "H-How…? W-What…?" She struggled to find the words on her dry lips. Sam ran her tongue over them and found Danny's eyes focused attentively on it. Her feet clumsily backed up into the chair and she sat down shakily, holding her head. How was he still this young? Why was he here? The questions were like a tide pool, swirling in her mind and muddling her senses.

Danny watched her, still trying to comprehend what he saw in front of him. If Sam was this age then that meant the doctors and scientists weren't lying. He really was still the same age. Now was not the time to think of that. He watched her holding her head and shaking it, attempting to make sense of what she saw.

"Sam?" his husky voice shook her stupor. She looked up and her eyes panicked as her brain finally clicked.

"We need to get you out of here," she whispered quietly before rising to a full onslaught. "We have to get you out!" Sam paced back and forth, putting up plans in her mind and shooting them down just as fast.

While she paced, Danny watched her walking back and forth. It soothed him to know that she was alive and well. She had grown so beautifully and her sharp amethyst eyes were still the very same eyes he had looked into all those years ago. Her hair was still the same length, brushing her shoulders as she paced and her stature still a bit on the scrawny side.

"Tucker," she whispered before snapping up, "I'm gonna need help to get you out of here." She pushed the chair to the tank and stood on top of it, running her fingers across the edge of the tank's edge. Danny swam up and propped his arms up onto the tank, steadying himself. "How long will you be here?"

Danny shrugged slightly, reaching out hesitantly to pull at the dangling jewels on the bracelet. It reminded him about their promise.

"A few days at the most," he whispered, moving his hands from the bracelet to her cheek, caressing it softly. Sam blushed and shied away a bit from his cold yet smooth touch.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she leaned, unconsciously into his hand, "I have to leave, but I'll come back and rescue you!" She reluctantly pulled herself away from him.

"Wait!" he grabbed her wrist, keeping a firm grip on it, "Promise me you'll come back tomorrow!" Sam looked down from his piercing gaze.

"Err... I'll try," she mumbled, her face turning red. She wriggled her wrist but he remained unwilling.

"Promise me!" he demanded. And he pressed his lips against hers. Sam's brain shut down as her senses were muddled again and she was lost in his kiss. His lips tasted like the fresh salt water of the sea and pressed against hers passionately, desperately trying to keep her with him as long as he could. Her knees trembled when he finally let go. His eyes were unfazed and determined.

"I'll come," she heard herself saying, rather hoarsely. His grip relaxed and she took the chance to slip her wrist from it and hop down the chair. "See you soon, Danny." And she slipped away. Danny watched her back, craning his neck so that he could keep his view of her a little longer, savoring his moment with her.

"She'll come back," he whispered to himself, sinking into sleep, "She's coming back." In his head, he repeated this mantra, lulling himself to sleep.

* * *

Sam founded herself running back home and stumbling into her room, crashing onto her bed. She stayed there, hot and sweaty until she lifted her head and read the clock. 3:00 AM. Tucker would be asleep and it would take more than the phone's ringing to wake him. Valerie would be at Tucker's house most likely and she didn't want to bother her. That left Danny. She groaned, hating herself.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand to her lips, remembering the soft caress his lips had on her and she screamed into her pillow, muffling the sound. Her lonely apartment rang with the noise. When she stopped, she breathed raggedly, trying to get his face out of his mind for one second. Eventually, sleep claimed her and she closed her eyes, his pale face still in her mind.

* * *

Danny awoke from his sleep. The water in his tank sloshed as he was ungracefully dumped into a smaller one. The pressure of the water crushed his face and he choked out, wheezing as more water was splashed in. He clutched his head in pain after the water flow had stopped.

"She has found out!" the shrill woman screamed. "We must move him and conceal him!"

"Yay," he thought dizzily, his head spinning, "I'm finally a 'he'." He felt the water shift slightly as he was moved. He saw painful bright light, signaling that it was early morning.

This time he was moved behind yet another door and another musty room that looked like it could use a good coat of paint. Dented, rusty buckets littered floor and the room had the faint smell of dead fish. As he regained his senses he mentally screamed. Sam would never be able to find him this way. And from the looks of it, they were sealing the door. "LET ME OUT, YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT!"

After he had his screaming rampage which he knew was futile, he sank to the bottom of his tank.

"Sam is smart," he whispered to himself, clinging desperately on the hope that she would come, "She'll find me still. She'll find me."

* * *

Sun shone on her neck as she quickly raced to Amity Park Aquarium. Being late on her second day was not what she had planned for today. Her spider backpack bounced on her back as her hands slammed into the double doors where Valerie, Danny and Tucker were waiting impatiently.

"Why did you call us here so early, Sam?" Tucker yawned, glancing at his watch, "At 6 in the morning? The aquarium opens at 11. Work doesn't start until 10."

Sam panted before standing upright. She braced herself for the reactions she was going to get when she was going explain it all.

"Guys, you're not going to believe me, but there is someone special I want you to meet," Sam started. "Tucker, I want you to hack into all of the computer systems in this building and shut off all of the security cameras."

Everyone stared at her oddly, confused on why she would want such a ludicrous thing.

"Er… why?" Valerie asked. Sam shot her a pleading look.

"Please, just trust me," she begged, giving Tucker a puppy dog look that she knew he couldn't resist. Tucker took out his PDA reluctantly and sighed.

"Fine," he sat next to an outlet and plugged his precious PDA in. Instantly, the screen buzzed to life and after a numerous amount of clicks, a collective whir of machinery from overhead died out. "I'm in. All security cameras are down." He shut off his PDA with a small pat of satisfaction.

"So, lead away," Danny smiled innocently, not knowing where this was going to go. And Sam marched them to the room marked Utility Room. She hesitantly pushed the door, with one mighty swing.

Inside, was an empty tank.

Sam froze, her face paling considerably. It couldn't be. He was supposed to be here. They couldn't have taken him away already though, could they?

"Danny, he's gone," she ran to the tank, pushing her hands taunt against the glass.

"I'm here!" he replied. Tucker and Valerie looked at her oddly, not getting where she was going with this.

"No!" she snapped, "There was a merman here. His name was Danny."

Everyone stared at her weirdly, pausing to digest the information before doing a double take.

"A what?" they all exclaimed. Sam turned pink. She nodded, her heartbeat racing.

"Tucker," she asked, "In the blue prints you sent me yesterday, where there any other rooms that stood out in particular?" A look of concentration crossed his face as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact," he replied, earning everyone's attention, "There was one extra room in the south wing. Way far out, near the edge of the arena."

"They must be keeping him there then," Sam prayed with all her heart that he was. As the group arrived, they blanked considerably. There was no door. In its place was smooth concrete painted with the same white paint as everywhere else in the aquarium. "There must be another way in. Through the roof. We have to go through the roof."

Everyone stared at her with a pitying look. Sam tried thinking of an explanation as Valerie came forward.

"Um... Sam?" she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure you're not imagining things? Because so far, out little escapade has led us nowhere." Sam's resolve was starting to break very slowly.

"No," she whispered, "I am not imagining things! He's in there! ARGH! YOU STUPID WALL!" And with that, she kicked with all her might and frustration and the wall broke, a long crack now dented into the paint. Danny stared at the crack, examining the concrete.

"It's definitely new, probably dried just a few hours ago," Danny gave the wall a few taps, "I think it can be broken down with a few more hits." Valerie grinned broadly.

"This is where I come in," she cracked her knuckles and with one mighty kick, the wall crumbled and a door was revealed. Sam beamed at her friends and pushed the concrete-encrusted door handle open. Everyone's breath hitched. In the middle of the plain gray room was a tank glowing bright blue, and in the tank contained a merman.

"Oh my God," Valerie managed to choke out. Everyone froze, eyeballing his features, particularly his tail and fins.

"Sam!" Danny in the tank swam up happily before glaring at the others and growling out, "Who are they?"

"They're my friends," she pointed at each of them, "This is Valerie, Tucker, and Danny." Both Dannys stared at each other. In an instant, they both knew something about each other._ Stay away from my Sam or else._

There was an awkward pause as everyone flitted back and forth from Sam and the merman in the tank, disbelief and shock protraying on their faces. She raced back to Valerie and said something to her. They both headed to the other sealed arena door.

"So..." Tucker began uncomfortably, "You're a mermaid."

"Merman," he snapped as he watched Sam and Valerie began breaking down the door to the arena stage. Sam came back, panting slightly.

"Okay, this makes my plan a hell of a lot easier," Sam wiped the sweat from her face, "We have to sneak you out of here through the arena and then you can stay at my apartment. Simple. Danny?" Both Dannys snapped their head at her, their full attention trained on her. She backed down from their gaze. "Errr... I meant the merDanny. We need to think of a way to tell you apart by name."

"Danek," he said, "That is my name in our Mermish language." A blank look of nostalgia crossed his eyes.

"Okay, Danek it is then," Sam nodded at both of them, "Tucker and Danny, I need you to help Dann-Danek out and into Valerie's car. Valerie, help me take these buckets and fill them with the water from inside the tank in case Danek dries out." Slowly but assuredly, Danek was put into Valerie's car and they were on their way to Sam's apartment.

"I can't believe what you told us was true," Tucker shot glances at Danek who glared at Danny through slit eyes. He groaned. "Why am I not surprised you made friends with a mythical being?"

"Because you love me and you're my best friend, ever since kindergarten!" Sam chirped, in a happier mood now that Danek was safe with them. And then suddenly, a banging sound shot through the air and the sound of glass breaking resounded throughout the car. Everyone screamed except Danek who covered his sound-sensitive ears. Abruptly, the car swerved to a sharp right.

"What's going on?" Valerie yelled, when the glass of the back window shattered to pieces, raining on them.

"They've found us," Danek growled in annoyance. He gingerly brushed glass shards from his tail. "Can't you make this contraption go any faster?"

"I'm trying!" Valerie pressed her foot on the car and made a hard left, "Hold on!" Another shot rang and hit the front view mirror, turning the glass to splinters.

"Go faster!" Tucker shouted, panicking, "Go right! Go right!" More shots rang out and tore at the car's hull. "Oh man, shouldn't there be a closing railroad track or something to block them from us?"

"You watch too many cartoons, Tucker," Danny glared at him through the tension. And luckily, karma decided to be a bit of help.

"Looks like your prayers are answered," Sam pointed at a bridge, the traffic lights flashing on and off, "Do you think you can make it, Val?" Another shot tore through the front window and shattered it to bits as they all ducked.

"We better," she stomped on the gas pedal and they went soaring off the slightly elevated bridge and onto the other side. The wheels came to a screeching halt. Behind them, the bullets had stopped and so had the sound of tires chasing after them.

"We made it," Sam cheered, relief flooding her being. Everyone sighed in relief as Valerie slowed to regular speed when a thought hit her.

"My car!" she shrieked, "Augh. How am I going to explain this to my dad?"

"We'll figure that out later," Sam slid out of her seat as they reached her house, "For now, let's get Danek into my bathroom."

"Salt water," Danny grabbed a bottle of table salt from her kitchen as Sam and Tucker hefted Danek through her door. He glared at Danny. He seemed to know Sam's apartment way too well. "Do you think this will work?"

"I hope," Sam strained to lug his tail, "Damn, you must way at least 200 freaking pounds! Valerie, a little help!"

After everyone had seen to it that Danek had settled in Sam's bathtub, they had settled in her living room. Coffee was passed around and they all sat down, staring at Sam for a full explanation.

"Okay Sam, spill," Valerie hugged her mug, waiting to hear it all. "Who is he? What is he?"

"Err... he's Danek, Prince of Atlantis!" she smiled sheepishly, " I met him when I was a little girl when I went to my parent's summer beach house."

"You mean the Lost City of Atlantis? Why am I not surprised?" Tucker repeated again, giving her a small grin, "How are we going to protect him? We can't go back to the aquarium. They know we have him."

"We can just lug him back to the sea," Danny suggested hopefully.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "Not until he's had a few days of rest."

"What I'm wondering about is why he's is still the same age," Tucker rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You told us that he was around our age when you met him as a four-year-old. How is still this young?"

"Merpeople age slower than us?" Sam put out.

"Maybe," Tucker mused. "For now, we should make sure he's safe."

"I'll keep him safe," Sam nodded firmly, "Don't worry about it." Danny seemed wary at the thought of leaving her alone with Danek.

"Fine," Danny sighed, "But call us if there is any trouble."

"I will," she chirped, waving them out with a parting goodbye.

Sam rushed back to her bathroom and propped her elbows on the bathtub, watching Danek with a sparkle in her eyes.

"See?" she smiled triumphantly, "I told you I would save you!" Danek seemed to contemplate his freedom for a second.

"Yes," he rewarded her with a drop-dead gorgeous smirk and then leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

**A/N: Yays! So MerDanny is free! And I have permission to use Danek's name so please do not bitch about that in your review. And now the rivalry will begin as Sam's love is being competed by human and merboy. Please review!**


	4. Waves of Sapphire

**A/N: And finally, the long awaited for Waves of Sapphire! I have promised an update and here it is! This will be my last update for awhile. I will be going on hiatus after this so I'm sorry everyone! I would also like to thank Timmy-chan, my beta reader for correcting my plot holes and mistakes. Thank you! And now, a word from our kick-ass co-worker!**

**Valerie: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom or Danek. Credit goes to Butch Hartman and Feri san.**

**Author: Yep! I'm only a writer of fanfiction so ignore me!**

**Valerie: Now, about payment...**

**Author: (blink) Eh? I had to pay you? **

Waves of Sapphire

Danek dreamed. He dreamed of Atlantis, wondering if he would ever see his mother and father laughing again. Wondering if he would see his sister, bickering with their parents. How long had it been? Years definitely. Maybe even a decade or so? He had lost track and the sight of Sam threw off his brain even more.

And his magic. Why couldn't he use it? He felt empty and vulnerable from the lack of it. He concentrated on the image of the water swirling, focusing hard on the palm of his hand. Nothing. He could not feel the spark of magic he was accustomed to. He sighed, aggravated and clearly murderous. What had the people in the white coats done to him?

Silence. Only the soft sound of his maid's breathing penetrated the warm quietness that slipped into the small apartment. He had argued against her when she insisted on sleeping on the floor next to him.

_"But nothing, Sammy," he growled at her, annoyed but in a playful manner, "You have had a long, tiring day. You need proper sleep. I'll be fine." Silently, he wished desperately in his head that she would stay._

_"No way!" she protested hotly, pillow and blankets clutched in her arms, "I'm staying!"_

_Sam kneeled next to him, her amethyst eyes daring him to argue more. Hearing nothing except a sigh of relieved defeat, she began putting blankets on the ground, serving as her mattress. After she had finished, her cheeks pink as Danek watched her with a heated gaze, she pulled up another blanket and turned to him._

_"Good night, Danek," she let out a tiny yawn._

_"Good night, Sam," he reached out to brush her hair out of her pale face, "Sweet dreams."_

He reached out again, stroking her cheek and watching her sleep. She looked peaceful despite today's events. He let out a small yawn before propping himself on the edge of the tub with his arms and letting exhaustion claim him.

* * *

Pain. Insurmountable pain was what woke him up in the middle of the night.

Bloodshot green eyes immediately flew open and Danek let out a gasp of horror. His limbs burned with an intensity that seemed almost impossible for him to bear. All of a sudden, the room seemed to be spinning in merry-go-rounds and he tilted his head back, gasping for oxygen. His mind throbbed and he felt like screaming bloody murder.

He writhed in the water, splashing a drop or two of Sam's face. Her eyes squinted before she opened them sleepily. The bed covers slipped off her slightly as she propped herself on her elbows.

"Danek?" she murmured, rubbing tired eyes, "What are you doing?"

"S-Sam," Danek hissed, his voice strained and laced with torture. He let out a scream that was certain to wake the neighbors if not the dead.

"Danek!" she stumbled out of bed, grabbing on to one his arms and holding him down, trying to keep him calm. "What's happening?"

She gazed over him with worried eyes and prayed nobody had heard him.

"I d-don't know!" he struggled forcefully against her hold, his face welled up in agony.

Sam gasped. His tail. The once shimmering black and white tail was turning a slight tan color like his skin and seemed to split into two. The fin receded into two leg-like shapes before becoming more defined. Arm spines and ear fins all looked as if they were being sucked into his skin while he bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

After a few minutes of thrashing about, Sam opened her eyes. She looked at his ears, his arms, his fingers, and finally his legs before dropping his arms and turning her back. Her face was stained a bright crimson.

"I-I'm a human?" he stared at his palms, chest heaving up and down slowing. His hands quivered.

"H-Hang on," Sam got up, refusing to look at him. "I'll get you some clothing."

She turned into the corridor, worrying and wondering just what had occurred.

Danek barely registered her speaking to him and stared at his new legs instead. A million questions swam in his head. How did this happen? How was he human?

"Here," Sam popped back into the room, tossing him some faded out jeans. "They're Danny's so they should fit you. I'll be outside."

She shut the door and leaned against on the outside, blushing. That had totally come out wrong but her conscience weighed all of that out. Her own mind was filled with doubts and hesitance. How did he become human?

Instantly, the questions were gone and instead, he stared at door which he knew she was behind.

"Why are they here?" he questioned, glaring accusingly and voice raising slightly.

"Relax," she waved him off, shouting, "They're new. They were a birthday gift but he got my size wrong."

Relieved and somewhat disgusted, he got out of the water and slid the material on. It felt heavy standing on human legs and he felt his newly developed knees shake.

"Sam?" he called before his legs buckled beneath him and he fell. "Shit. I can't walk."

"Danek?" she opened the door suddenly and tripped over his body that laid sprawled on the floor. "Wha!"

They both lay flat on top of one another for a minute. Sam turned pink before scrambling up, mumbling a brief apology.

"I'm going to call everyone," she announced before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Danek sat on the couch after both Tucker and Danny had helped lift him there. Valerie eyed him appreciatively up and down, Tucker glared at him but nonetheless looked at him with inquisitive eyes, and Danny was just plain glaring at him.

Sam stared between Danny and Danek nervously. The silence was very stifling.

"How the hell is he a human?" Tucker finally voiced to break the tension.

"I don't know!" Danek snarled, completely offended, "One minute I'm a merperson and the next I feel this weird pain. And then I'm a filthy human." He gave Sam an apologetic look.

"It might be because of the chemicals those scientists that had you before were pumping into you," Valerie diagnosed with a critical eye, "Maybe because you're not used to environment outside of the water, your body is adapting to the change."

Everyone looked at her amazed. She could be just right.

"My baby is so smart!" Tucker laded her with praise, hugging her and displaying affection blatantly.

"Argh!" Valerie blushed, trying to shove off her love bunny, "Stop it!"

"If," Danek replied, adding to her theory, "If I've adapted, then why can't I walk?"

"Because you were using a fin before," Danny snapped back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up!" Danek shot a death glare at him, ready to jump his throat.

"Err... calm down, please," Sam tried to stop the two boys from fighting, "If anything, this will make things easier."

The group's attention was now focused on her.

"How?" Danek asked gently. His tone made her turn pink.

"Because, you can go out now without anyone accusing you of being some stolen lab experiment," she replied, "All we have to do is make sure you can walk."

"That's great and all but he had white hair and weird green eyes," Danny pointed out, "I doubt that that won't turn some heads our way."

"You just want me to rip your limbs, don't you?" Danek snapped at him, growling. Danny glared back, equally as ready to kill the merman.

"We can say he's an albino and he wears contacts," Tucker suggested lightly. He beamed at everyone, keeping his hands wrapped around Valerie.

"This just might work," Sam nodded, happily. She stared at Danek with bright eyes. "Now you can blend in with us!"

Danek nodded solemnly. Blend in. For some reason, that did not seem to appeal with him.

* * *

Danek gazed at his new hands. They were ugly to him and he wanted to be a merman again.

He hated this form. He was the thing he despised most. Human. The word tasted vile on his lips.

"Danek," a soft voice invaded his thoughts. He looked up, annoyed but then sighed tiredly. Sam stood in front of him, holding two blankets. "May I sit next to you?"

He said nothing but moved a bit so she could sit.

She sat next to him on the couch, draping one of the blankets over his body.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she whispered, her heart aching to see him in such a state. "Anything?"

And like that, he broke. Danek was not one to show emotion but when he did, they poured out uncontrollably.

His head connected wit her shoulder, his eyes shut in aggravation and pain.

His mouth began to move on its own.

"I can't go back, Sam," his hand reaching out for hers. She let him and held onto his tightly. "I can't go back to Atlantis. I'll never see my mother and father again."

She smiled softly, comforting him. She knew what he was going through.

"It's okay," she murmured, "You'll see them someday. I'm sure this is just temporary. And if it isn't then you have my friends and me up here. We will be your family."

And despite his cold demeanor, Danek let out one crystalline tear that slid down his tan face.

"Thank you, Sam," he whispered, his eyes closing as he settled into a comfortable position.

"I'm going to sleep," Sam got up but he kept her arm pinned to his chest.

"Can you stay?" he looked away, embarrassed for showing such weak emotions, "Please?"

Her eyes went wide but she back down.

"Okay," she nodded, her eyes closing as he leaned back on her shoulder and clutched her hands within his warm ones. "Good night, Danek."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And through it all, he smiled.

**A/N:** **There! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! This is going to be my last update before I have a really long hiatus. So thank you so much to my readers.**


End file.
